Center of Distraction
by chromeluster27
Summary: Chrome can't say no. Never, definitely never to an adorable kid like 'her'… But little did she know that tagging the 'little girl' along will be the start of something crazy for her and her company for the day, Hibari Kyoya.


**Title:** Center of Distraction

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Humor (?)

**Pairing:** TYL!Hibari/TYL!Chrome + TYL!Mukuro

**Prompt: **Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro—"Public Embarrassment"

**Rating:** 13+/T

**Word Count: **2,798

**Warnings: **Crappy storyline, crappy characterization and –slight- crappy syntax/typos. Some references to lusting and yeah, interpret as you will.

**Summary: **Chrome can't say no. Never, definitely never to an adorable kid like 'her'… But little did she know that tagging the 'little girl' along will be the start of something crazy for her and her company for the day, Hibari Kyoya.

**Disclaimer: **"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" is a property of its mangaka, Amano Akira-sensei. I'm just fantasizing its characters for a while, I know she wouldn't mind… ^_^

**A/N**: [Originally posted on my LiveJournal account on July 4, 2011. Posting it here for the satisfaction of more readers (as if most of you are anticipating this, LOL) ]

The prompt at LJ community _write_and_run_ made my head restless! And so to ease this agitated thoughts of yours truly, I decided to write a story based on the prompt. Thanks _aimeeshii_ from LJ for encouraging me to go on this typing rampage!

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

**{ Hitogomi ni magireteru kimi no koe wa kikoeterun da… }**

"Onee-chan, please… please take me with you!"

Almost at the verge of crying, the pigtailed girl stifled this plead to the woman opposite her.

The lady clad in a ruffled lilac knee-high dress under a black trench coat widened her visible violet orb due to amusement and shock upon that request. As gentle as she can, the gorgeous miss shoved away the appeal of the kid.

"B-But… I can't take you now, because I have to see someone later… and you know I'm now on the brink of being late to our… ah…"

The five-year-old child pursed her small lips into a pout, which is both adorable and disturbing at the purple-haired woman's point of view.

She tried to avoid the pitiable eyes of the glowering kid opposite her as she attempted to think of the most appropriate word to describe the 'appointment' that she's going to attend to. As the eye-patched girl rummages the deepest corners of her mind for the right word, she didn't notice the curious look of the child in front of her…

"…is it a date, onee-chan?"

The woman felt a blush crippling across her pale façade. Speechlessness was the reaction that surfaced from her, and the curious child cunningly used that weakness she noticed to get what she wanted.

"A-ah… a date? U-uhmm…"

"Onee-chan, Rina-chan believes that the man that you are meeting today is as kind as you are. Please don't leave Rina-chan alone here! Please, please, please?"

The lady sighed with all her might, for that assumption of the little kid is wrong, _completely wrong_. But, on the other hand, it would really be more unacceptable if she would leave this girl alone amidst the dangerous urban crowd of Namimori. Now what to choose, _his _death glare or the kid's welfare?

She took another glance at the kid, now displaying those amiable eyes towards her while clasping her tiny hands together above her chest.

Oh, never mind. His death glare could be taken for granted; he sure does that often anyways, not surprising though. And besides, it was in the lady's nature that helping others is what always prevails in her reasoning and decision-making experiences. So in the end…

"Okay, fine. I'll take you with me. But once we already see the person that I will be meeting up today, I'll immediately turn you over to the police station, understand?"

Rina-chan nodded cheerfully to the lady and held on to her hand tightly.

"As long as Onee-chan would take me, it's fine!"

…and the lady yet again lost to her emotions. She can't say no. Never, definitely never to an adorable kid like Rina-chan.

…

…

…

To anyone who didn't knew the real background of the eye-patched lady, one will instantly assume that the child, whom we will call Rina from now on, was _hers_. Rina and she really, really, REALLY look alike, from head to toe. They both have purple-shaded locks, violet-colored irises and pale complexion. But Chrome, well, it's safe to assume that she just cared less on the girl's appearance and did not observe something so obvious…

"Onee-chan, thank you for taking me with you! I'm really afraid when I got separated from Okaa-san in the crowd a while ago, but now Rina-chan is happy already! You really look like my Okaa-san... that's why I want to be with you!"

Rina merrily mumbled this as she skipped at her feet while they cross the busy streets of Namimori shopping district.

"Oh. I see… do I really resemble her a lot?"

"Hmm… aside from that creepy looking eye-patch of yours Onee-chan… other than that you resemble each other, really!"

The lady flashed a kind smile to the jolly kid, and they continued their walk. However, only a few seconds after the above conversation, the little girl yet again formulated another question for the adult holding her tiny hand.

"Onee-chan, what's your name? I bet it's as beautiful as you!"

"Uhhm, yes… I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Chrome."

"Ku—ku…muro? Ku—ku…moru? Ahh, Onee-chan sure does have a difficult name to pronounce… I think I'll just call you Okaa-san then, because you were like Okaa-san…"

Chrome chuckled lightly out of the kid's hyper-activeness, while in turn the little kid displayed a very confused glance towards her.

"Why are you laughing by yourself? Was calling you Okaa-san seemed to be something to chuckle on?"

"No, no. You're just so funny Rina-chan, in a positive way. Hmmm…. Okay then, just call me Okaa-san, and I promise we'll find your real Okaa-san later..."

…

…

…

After moments of hopping and walking and some ice cream breaks, the duo was now close to the fountain found at the center of the Namimori Park. It was Chrome's and _his_ rendezvous point for today. And as they marched towards the marbled structure of the marvelous fountain, Chrome's attention was immediately caught by the raven-haired man dressed formally, eyes shut close while standing sturdily on the side of the fountain.

"Kyoya-san!"

As if her voice was the password for it to be unlocked, his eyelids quickly released its hold and pivoted his head at the lady's direction.

Hibari Kyoya told himself that the very first question that he will be asking Chrome Dokuro as soon as sees her today was "why did you chose this herbivorous place to be our meeting point?". However, upon seeing that little twerp clinging onto Chrome's hand, he swiftly changed his mind and instead he inquired monotonously,

"What _is_ that?"

Chrome, on the other hand, was confused at this statement of the raven-haired man. Was he asking about her black purse she was clutching at her left arm? Or was he pertaining to the child she brought with her? (It was because of Hibari's awful habit of addressing a person with pronouns for objects… as Chrome have experienced on her ten years with the former prefect…) But before she could have mustered something as a response to the question thrown to her,

"Ooooohhh! Is this the Onii-san you are meeting today? Oh, he looks like Otou-san too!"

Chrome saw it. Hibari's apathetic look was now surfacing on his façade. And worst, she was afraid that his grey eyes might scare the hell out of the jolly child, and they might garner more public attention than a blockbuster movie would have…

"Kyaaaa~ I think I'll call him Otou-san from now on!"

And this was reciprocated by an apathetic stare from the Cloud Guardian.

Surprisingly, Rina was still showing that gleeful smile. And what was more bewildering was the fact that the little girl ran towards Hibari and started pulling his coat while asking him out-of-this-world things, at least for the skylark.

"Otou-san, do you know why Okaa-san here picked you as her boyfriend? How have you courted her? Oh, you should know how lucky you are to have Okaa-san as your girlfriend!"

_Giggle… giggle… and giggle…_

He looked momentarily to the child, which was annoyingly (without doubt) crumples his shirt and ruining his (meticulously ironed) formal attire for today. However (and very, very fortunately) he managed to hinder his aggravation from turning into affliction upon the innocent youngster. He then turned his orbs to the female illusionist.

"Since when did you have acquired a daughter? Who's the bastard responsible for this? I'll be sure to bite him to death without second thought."

The violent and very possessive Hibari Kyoya grimaced as he materialized his metal tonfas to get ready in action. As if it was like a buzzer-beater shot, Chrome has stopped the raven-head from rampage through her assurance…

"A-ahh… she's definitely not my daughter, Kyoya-san. That's so silly… I just saw her earlier at an alley crying, because she was separated from her mother…"

"Then why was she calling you Okaa-san?"

"Uhhmm.. ah… let's just say that it was our 'temporary term of endearment', neh?"

The male guardian slightly raised a brow and took a moment again to stare at the child who was ruining his fashion statement of the day.

"Chrome, if this child is lost then it's the police's job to take care of her."

Chrome did not know if she would feel ecstatic or anxious for this action of the Cloud guardian. How surprising, not a single taint of exasperation was visible over his face at this moment, nope, not a stain of it…

Oh, you don't know how it is for the Vongola Cloud Guardian to hold back his temper against this noisy kid that Chrome tagged along. And you also don't know how in turn the Vongola Mist Guardian was enduring her vulnerable nervousness for the possible actions that the man opposite her might take without further ado.

Hibari Kyoya continued to stare at the little girl. It was his "most placid" way of sending her the message, "break your hold, or I'll bite you to death." Rina reciprocated that stare with a smile, and another unusual question. Let us emphasize the _unusual_ adjective before the noun _question_, shall we?

"Otou-san, can you please tell me on how you fantasize Okaa-san at night?"

Chrome gulped in sheer horror.

Hibari's eyes widened due to shock.

Rina flashed an _achingly familiar_ mocking smirk.

The first to recover was the horrified illusionist.

"Ri-Rina-chan! What are you talking about? H-how could you think of such things?"

The female Mist was not able to control her voice for she wanted to lecture the kid about sticking her nose to _those kinds _of things.

"B-But… Rina-chan thinks that it was just normal for a man to lust for his girlfriend, huh? My real Otou-san always talks to me about those kind of things! Like for example…"

"Na-ahh-ahh! Rina-chan those things are kind of… more serious than you have perceived them! Don't talk of these sorts of things anymore, will you? Please?"

Luckily, this loud statement from the purple-haired female guardian has interrupted the abrupt mentioning of you-know-what-I-mean-people…

Deep inside her mind, Chrome wonders on what kind of parents does this child has. Most probably they were careless and lusty ones, for them to be able to teach these censored topics… to a five-year-old child for heaven's sake!

About Hibari, well, he was just standing like an immovable tree starting from that peculiar inquiry from the little girl. As his mind processed the question, his carnivorous thoughts have realized something, something so simple, which was the best solution to connect those loose ends in his mind.

"Hey child herbivore. Do you really want to know how I fantasize Chrome Dokuro every night?"

Rina-chan grinned and responded to the grey-eyed man, in a teasing manner…

"Oooohhh. What a rude way to address a cute little child like me! I'll forgive you Otou-san if you do reveal to me your lustful intentions to Okaa-san here…"

Hostile ambiance was sure building up within the 50 meter radius from their current position because of this exchange of words of Rina and Hibari. And what Chrome baffled her most was that almost every single person passing by them has not missed to throw a curious glance towards their direction…

"Uhhmm… Kyoya-san? I think it's time for us to take Rina-chan to the police station so that they could send her home already."

But her try on pacifying the tension between them was futile, very futile.

"Oh no. I would send this herbivorous _little girl_ somewhere better than home. And that is, in HELL, where this bastard truly belongs."

And the sadistic Vongola Guardian clutched the five-year-old girl's blouse, I repeat people, the five-year-old girl's blouse, and held her up to thin air.

What is the reaction do you expect for this absolutely brutal (okay, maybe semi-slight-brutal if you squint at me…) action from the Cloud? Of course, Rina will squirm up and down, back and forth, and left and right vigorously to free herself from Hibari's grasp.

"WAAAAAHHHH! Let go of me, Otou-san! Let go of me! Otou-san's a jerk, I was only joking, LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEE! Okaa-san help me, aaaahhhhhh! Bad Otou-san! Waaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Yet again, what is the reaction that you'll anticipate from the snooping crowd watching the whole scenario as if it was a limited gag show on primetime television? Yes, it was like…

"Oh my, what a bad father to his child…"

"What is this mother doing? Not even bothering to calm down her husband and daughter…"

"I think we should report this now to the police…"

"That's not how you should play with a kid, are you nuts?"

"There's a law on child abuse, you worthless parents!"

Chrome heard all of these taunts, violent reactions, and sheer disapproval of Hibari's action towards the little girl. All she can do was flush out of pure embarrassment upon her company's (somehow childish) actions. And before she witnesses child abuse and murder in front of her lone eye, she quickly paced forward the two chaotic souls and tried to calm them.

"Kyoya-san! Please stop that already! We are now the center of attraction of the crowd!"

Hibari looked at Chrome, still with his face plastered with that bored look. And yes, the violet-eyed lady's pleadings were of no effect to him, nope, not a slightest effect was shown… oh my…

"Now you know why I hate herbivorous crowds. And this girl, I have a rough idea on who this is."

Hibari Kyoya now swayed the youngster back and forth, as if he was creating a momentum for… an attempt to throw her into the fountain? THROWING HER INTO THE FOUNTAIN?

The people observing this anecdote gasped for gallons of air as they saw the cruelty that will be inflicted upon the child. Some are cursing the Cloud Guardian for taking such desperate measures to discipline "his daughter" and some were very irritated upon the female illusionist for not being able to control her 'husband' and 'child'. However, all of them are agreeing to the notion that they should call the police right here, right now…

Chrome was like, uhhh, let's just say that she was converted into a statue out of disbelief on what she's about to witness at this point in time…

"!"

_Splash!_

The crowd was sucked into an eerie silence.

What's more interesting was, Hibari Kyoya was the only one smirking at the thought of being able to get rid of that child into the fountain. Or was it really a child?

"Kufufufu~"

The silence was shattered by this creepy laugh from the fountain now surrounded by a thick mist, which both Chrome and Hibari recognized.

The skylark immediately grabbed his tonfas from his sleeves and quickly staggered in a fighting position.

"As I thought, it was you…"

The mist slowly disappeared and revealed the true identity of Rina.

"…Rokudo Mukuro. You are the only insane one who loved to disguise as a 'cute little girl', and also the sole person curious about the way I fantasize Chrome at night…"

The female illusionist rubbed her eye, and it was indeed…

"M-Mukuro-sama!"

Rokudo Mukuro gradually emerged from the fountain. He flashed a wide smirk to both Hibari and Chrome as he surveyed his heterochromatic eyes at them.

"Don't be angry, Hibari Kyoya. I just wanted to give you and my cute little Chrome a little spice up on your date. How do you like your taste of humiliation?" The male illusionist's trident slowly materialized from the haze.

"Oh. And now you're begging for your worthless life already? And for your question my only answer is: I'll definitely bite you to death now."

Hibari Kyoya, as always, forgets everything every time he sees a possibility of biting Rokudo Mukuro to death. Without second thought, the Cloud Guardian charged in towards the bastard he loathed for eternity.

And yes, in short their brawl started.

More and more people have gathered together to watch their chaotic interaction as if it was the highest-rating comedy slash action-adventure show ever in the history of histories. But it seems that they have already forgotten the 'bad parents' drama' staged a few minutes ago, and now they are placing their bets on who will emerge as the victor at this brawl, will it be the pineapple-hair-styled creepy man? Or will it be the sadistic 'father'?

Chrome was confused than ever upon the course of events, first there was the lost child Rina-chan, she called her Okaa-san, called Hibari Otou-san, annoyed him and now Mukuro-sama loved to disguise as a girl? But one thing is absolutely certain to her, the three of them was already received too much attention (and embarrassment) from the scrutinizing eyes of the people of Namimori.

And have I mentioned that the police was on their way to check out the situation in front of the fountain?

Yeah Chrome, you should now prepare yourself to explain these confusing events to the police as convincing as possible… Your embarrassment is just halfway completed…

**{ Kousaten no mannaka mirai no chizu sagashiterun da… }**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading till the end! Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Treat me my pineapple, please? :D


End file.
